In recent years, projectors for projecting and displaying images upon screens and the like have been used in a variety of situations such as meeting rooms, classrooms, home theaters, and theaters. Projectors have conventionally used mercury lamps from the perspective of brightness and cost performance. However, when used for a long time, mercury lamps need regularly exchanging, and require some time to turn on. Then, from the perspective of long lifetime, high function addition, and the like, solid-state light sources each of which has a long lifetime and a wide color gamut have been attracting attention as the light sources of projectors. A solid-state light source is a light source that uses a luminous phenomenon caused by semiconductor p/n junction, and includes an LED, a laser diode (LD), and the like. Today, light source apparatuses, for example, like Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each of which irradiates a fluorescent substance material that emits, when irradiated with light in a specific wavelength region, light in a wavelength region different from that of the light with light from a solid-state light source, and uses fluorescing light are used for projectors and the like.